Other Alternatives
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: An idea that came to me after watching Skin Deep.


**Just an idea after watching Skin Deep.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy paused, staring at the way Sharon's face glowed, admiring the smile that made her entire face shine. When she said how brave Buzz was today, as she continued talking to Buzz for a copy of their video today and at the end Sharon looked at Andy with a smile on her lips as she fished the sentence with "home". Andy walked out of electronics heading towards his desk, his right hand adjusting his tie as he sat down. Finding it hard to breath from the mess he just made in Electronics Rooms. Specially right in front of Sharon, Amy, and the rest of the squad. That glare from Sharon, that he hasn't received from her since back in her FID days. No matter how hard he tried to fix the situation, his mouth just wouldn't cooperate with his brain and just kept talking, making her glare at me more and the way her voice changed I knew I was in trouble.

Andy sitting at his desk, his face staring blankly at his screen. Then his eyes moved onto Louie's. His head shaking while he walked towards his desk. As Louie walked by Andy he said. "You idiot, meet me in the break room, right now!" His eyes glued to Andy's, glaring at him. As he pointed towards the break room.

Andy exhaled closing his eyes and stood up from his desk following Louie down to the break room. As they entered Louie turned around pointing his finger at Andy. "What the hell were you thinking? You idiot! Right in front of the Captain!" A Louie shouted angrily, stretching his arms out.

Andy leaned against the counter, glaring back at his friend, placing his hands in his pants pocket. "I don't know, I just could not stop running my mouth." Darting his eyes down to the floor.

"I know, sadly I was there to watch you mess you. You big idiot!" Running his hands through his gray hair. "Geez why did it have to be that woman!" Louie pointed towards the squads room. Louie stared at his friend as he watched Andy, who lips adorn that smirk that he's been seeing a lot lately. "Well why her?!" Asked a frustrated Louie.

Andy looked up at Louie, still grinning he replied with. "Her second day at Major Crimes, where she was in the squad room and she did her speech then asked for a briefing." Andy was still smirking as is gaze was off in the distance, behind Louie.

"Good god, stop acting like an idiot, you buffoon!" Grumbled Louie, running his left hand through his hair again.

"What?!" Said a defensive Andy, his hands in the air.

Louie looked up at him again glaring pointing his finger in his chest. "You, Andrew Flynn better straighten up." Before Andy could interrupt Louie pointed his finger in his face. "She will always be the Captain to me, but as your best friend she is also Sharon. We both know what that woman went through with the jackass of husband. So, Sharon deserves to be treated way better than what she got from him. So, stop acting like a moron." Louie said folding his arms around his chest.

"Louie, don't you think I know that?! I know what Sharon went through with that asshole. My comments, they just slipped out!" Said Andy in a annoyed voice.

"They just slipped out?! Is that really what your going with here Andy?!" Louie said angrily to Andy, his hand soon turned into a fist.

Andy's eyes moved to Louie's fist, slowly backing away his said. "Listen Louie, I just was trying to lighten the mood."

"By making crude comments about another woman fake ass and breast in front of your girlfriend, also remind you the same woman, who made you go to many, and I mean many sensitive training classes, also who is your Captain and not to mention in front of Sykes! Geez Andy, what the hell?!" Loosening his grip on his fist, to stretching his fingers out and running them through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be funny!" Exclaimed Andy, he was getting frustrated with Louie. "I know I messed up royally, right now I need your help. So, stop acting like a woman and help me out!" Andy looked Louie in the eyes.

Louie rolled his eyes. "Good god what does this woman see in you?!" Rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "Look Andy the way Sharon smiled and then looked at you all lovingly, I say be honest with her and say your sorry. Oh and that you better be able to fix this." Louie said as his finger continued to poke Andy's chest.

Andy looked down at his hand poking him, looking back up annoyed at his best friend.

Andy used his hand and held Louie's wrist. "I get it, stop poking me in the chest." Andy growled, while his other hand rubbed his chest.

"Just fix this Andy, I mean it. You break her heart, I will never forgive you. As mush as the woman use to annoy me she's a great woman to have around." Said Louie as he looked down at his shoes then back to Andy's direction. "Don't ever tell her that I said that either, I mean it Andy!" Pointing his finger at him.

Raising his hands, smiling at Louie. "You got it Old Man." Smirked Andy as he watched his friend glare at him.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your no younger looking than me." Louie said as he started walking away from Andy.

Andy turned around rolling his eyes, while grabbing two coffee mugs. One for Sharon and the other for himself. Moving over to the right searching the cabinet to grab two tea bags, he never enjoyed drinking tea until Sharon came into his life. Finding it more soothing on stressful and on long days. Placing both tea bags into each mug, grabbed a pitching filling it up with water then placed water in each mug, picking them up and placed them in the microwave. Looking at his watch it's only been twenty three minutes since he'd seen Sharon. Hoping she still wouldn't be to upset about his comments in Electronic's. Grabbing both mugs in each hand he started heading towards her office.

As Andy appeared back in the squad room he saw that her blinds were closed and both doors shut. Andy swallowed hard as he made his way towards her office. The rest of the team was busy doing their After Action Reports. As Andy passed them, they all looked up at Andy as he walked nervously by them. They all had smirks on their faces as Andy made his was to the Captains office pouting. Andy was right outside her door and was about to knock when Julio yells.

"Good luck Lieutenant!" Julio waved and continued to smirk at Andy. Making the squad room laugh, then covered their mouths.

Andy turns his head and glared and Julio, while knocking on Sharon's door. His head turns when he hears Sharon say "come in." Andy swallowed hard again as he skillfully opened the door. Walking in he smiled shyly as he placed her favorite mug on her desk down nervously, then sat down in front of her, loosening his tie.

Sharon was sensing Andy's nervousness, she smirked as she reached over and took her mug in both hands. He watched as Sharon took the mug bringing it up to her nose. He was watches in amazement as Sharon takes in the smell of mint, the smile extends around her face then brings the mug up to her lips taking a few sips of her tea, humming.

Sharon blushed when she opened her eyes, sees Andy watching her, his eyes dark with passion and in a trance, his mouth ajar with a slight drool appearing. The way he was staring at her made her flesh ignite on fire, burning her flesh and making her blush. Sharon looked down a second to compose herself, looking up to see Andy still in a daze. Making her smile and her cheeks to turn a darker pink, she cleared her throat, taking Andy out of his trance.

Andy swallows hard as he was taken out his daydream. Be began to blush, Andy looked down at his shoes, while adjusting his tie.

Sharon smirked as she leaned back into her chair inspecting Andy and his awkward behavior. After she watched him for a seconds more she stood up for her desk, walking around and stood in front of Andy. Sharon waited for his eyes to land on hers, but Andy was to embarrassed on how he acted. Sharon placed her hand on his cheek, speaking softly. A voice so soft that he could easily get lost listening too, that he would stay up all night just talking to hear her speak. He looked into her eyes.

"Andy, I'm not upset with you about your comments, earlier." Sharon said as she played his tie. Her eyes still glued on his. "I understand that your a man, Andy." Clearing her throat, looking into his eyes. "That's what men do. Did I appreciate your jokes today? No, I didn't it was disgusting and disrespectful." Seeing the regret in his eyes. Sharon rested her hand on his shoulder pulling on his tie. "Andy I know you care me and I'm not mad I was annoyed, and I was." Sharon was quite, taking ahold of Andy's hands, pulling his up so they both stood facing each other. They both moved to the edge of her desk her butt resting on the ledge, while holding hands, his thumb gliding over her thumb. Andy looked over at Sharon waiting for her to finish.

"You were what, Sharon?" He asked quietly, still looking at her. His thumb caressing the back of her hand. Sharon moved to her head towards his. Sharon took a deep breath in then slowly released it. When she looked up at Andy she replied. "I was a little jealous, but I could never do that to my body." Sharon said sadly to him.

Andy squeezed her hand, moving his other hand to cup her cheek. His hazelnut eyes looking her straight in her emerald greens. "Sharon, I'm sorry. I like you the way you are." Moving his thumb along her jawline, moving some hair behind her ear. "You are perfect." He said quietly, his facial expression being serious.

One of Sharon's hands moved up to Andy's tie, her eyes locked onto his. "Andy, you don't have to apologize. I trust you. I really do." Sharon moved her other hand around his neck, her fingertips playing with the hairs on his neck. "I know that you love me, I see it in your eyes as they follow me,l around, even when you think I'm not looking. I notice." She said with a wink still playing with his tie. "I feel it in the way we hold hands, or holding each other, and I feel it most when we make love, as you bring me to oblivion over and over again before you get to yours. But I will always be jealous, specially when it comes to other women." Sharon said sadly her eyes fixed on his tie.

Andy placed both of his hands over hers that was holding his tie. "Sharon." Andy said waiting for her to dart her eyes upwards. "I do." Pushing some of her hair away from her face behind her ear.

Sharon blushes when her brain processed his last words. She leaned her head into his hand, her hair falling forward covering her face. She hums when Andy placed his hand under her chin, his thumb caressing her cheek. His eyes were on her as he spoke. "I understand where your jealousy is coming from and it was never my intention to bring it out. I apologize for saying those words in front of you and Amy." His hand letting go of her face, falling down to his side. Andy reached his hand out seeking her hand. When their hands connect they resume communicating more with their eyes. "Sharon, I also want to apologize for my inappropriate jokes towards Heather Lutz anatomy." Andy said softly, gliding his thumb along her knuckles.

He grins when Sharon hums, her smile lights up Andy's face as his thumb glides along the back of her hand. They spoke with their eyes, till Sharon's lips curled up more. Andy pulled her tightly to him, his kissed her temple. Making Sharon hum and her arms enveloped around him.

Sharon moved her lips to his ear, her warm breath blowing inside his ear canal, as her fingertips drawling patterns on the back of neck. "Andy, I forgive you. So stop apologizing, I know you are. I do." She said quietly, closeting her eyes and planed a kiss on his temple. Holding onto him tightly.

Andy pulled away cupping her face. Sharon's eyes pleading for him to kiss her but at the same time they were at work. They they told each other nothing personal at work, even though Sharon was the one to break the rule today he knew it would be nagging at her later. "Let's finish this when we get home tonight, to your condo that is." Said Andy moving his body away from hers but holding her hand. He grinned when Sharon nodded her head, her face carrying the biggest smile he's ever seen on her lips.

"Yes, but before we watch the video." Sharon said as she watched Andy walk to her door.

"Maybe, after we watch it too?" Flirted Andy with a huge grin on his lips.

Sharon rolled her eyes, she turned her back on him sitting down behind her desk. Andy watched as she sat down on her chair pushing it forward she looked up at Andy. "Yes, Lieutenant?" She asked in a husky tone.

Andy swallowed hard as he nodded his head, soon walking right into her door trying to make a hasty getaway. Andy groaned in pain as he face became red with embarrassment, he opened her door quickly, speed walking towards the men's room. He swears he heard Sharon snort laughed at him, oh so you think that was funny?

Andy headed straight to Sharon's condo after his AA meeting, Sharon greeted him with a kiss right as walked through her door. He placed their food down on the table to wrap his arms around her back pulling her close, to deepen their kiss. Sharon moaned into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck.

Humming as they hugged each other, swaying side to side. Andy looks over her shoulder to see that the table was set. Moving out of their embrace, Andy grabbed their food. Following Sharon to the dining room table. Andy placed their food on the table while Sharon grabs drinks and extra napkins. Andy sees Sharon coming and moves to where she sits pulling out her chair. Sharon places a kiss on his cheek thanking him. Andy only smiled back at Sharon than moved to sit across from her. They both ate dinner quietly, when they were finished Andy helps Sharon rinse them and placed in the dishwasher.

Andy excused himself headed towards her bedroom to grab some of his clothes to take a shower. Sharon watched him moved from her bedroom to the restroom. Sitting up from the table she slowly headed down the hall, standing in front of the bathroom door. Her hand on the handle turning it, pushing the door open. Stepping inside, the bathroom already a good 98 degree. Sharon slowly undressed herself folder her blouse placing it on the counter, soon followed was her skirt that she folded too. Stepping out of her underwear then unclasped her bra, placing them over her clothes. Sharon opened the glass door, steam pouring out as she stepped in behind him. She watched as Andy stood with his back towards her, his hands leaning forward his fingers sprawled out on the wall, watching the water trickling down his body. She moved closer behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Andy was surprised when he felt Sharon wrap her arms around him. They have yet to take a shower together but the feel of her bare flesh against mine did things to me. Andy stood up straight turning around his hands on Sharon's hips. Andy looks down at her, since she was a inch shorter, from not wearing her heels. The water tricking down his body getting trapped in his chest hair and slightly misting Sharon on her face and forming droplets down her jawline and then between her breast. Sharon stands on her tippy toes and kissed Andy passionately, her arms wrapped around his neck. Andy moved his

hand into her hair while the other moved down behind her back stopping just above her butt. They kissed passionately till they couldn't breath, Sharon exhaled as she reached behind him grabbing his body wash and started washing his entire body. Andy moaned as Sharon massaged his body wash hard along his body, her hands firm against his muscles making them relaxed.

Andy turned to face Sharon as she washed the soap from his body, Andy pulled Sharon up hugging her. He buried his face in her neck, placing small kisses along her collarbone then up to her ear. Sharon hums when Andy's turned her around and did the same to her, his hands lathering up her body wash. Her body covered with thickly soapy bubbles as his fingers worked on her should blades. He grins when Sharon whimpers his name and "oh that feels good Andy." His hands paid extra attention on her breast massaging them and slightly squeezing her nipples, causing her to push her butt into his growing erection. Making them both moan as she grinds into him again when he brushed his hands over her breast. Sharon moans when he pinches her nipples Andy soothed her sensitive nipple with the palm of his hand and the warm water that made the bubble wash away.

Andy turns Sharon around and just kissed her passionately, their hands roaming along each other's. They exited the shower when the water started to get cold. Andy was the first out wrapping a towel around his waist. Andy takes Sharon's hand helping her out and wraps her towel around her body. Moving Sharon backwards till her butt hits the sink, she hums when he kissed her again. His hands moved down to her knees then lifted her up. Sharon moans wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her towards her bedroom.

Placing her down on her feet, locking her bedroom door Andy turned around and stops in his tracks. Sharon dropped her towel to the floor, her hands on her hips smirking at Andy. "Damn Sharon." Andy said his eyes devouring their way down her body.

Sharon bit her lower lip, her cheeks burning up when she hears Andy growl. Yes, Andy literally growled at her. The next thing she knew was his mouth latched onto hers kissing her senselessly. His hands roaming along her body whispering how beautiful she is between deep passionate kisses.

They laid in each other's arms breathing heavy as their sweaty bodies tried cooling off from their love making. Sharon rested her head on his chest. "Andy, that house looks perfect house for us. I do love that house." As her fingers played with his hair on his chest.

Andy hummed, running his fingertips up along her back and down to her hips. "It is huh?" He asked in surprised. "I really like the house too, I can see all of our kids be happy there, but most importantly I will be happy having you and Rusty there too." Placing a kiss on top of her head.

Sharon placed a kiss on his chest. "They would be huh, our kids?" Looking up at Andy and smiled. "I would happy being anywhere with you Andy. This house or the next one we decide on." Sharon snuggled closer to Andy intertwining her legs with his. "Our future of us being together is slowly coming true." Sharon said happily.

Andy tightened his hold on her kissing the top of her head again. "It sure is, it sure is."

They both drifted off to sleep with dinner long forgotten. Both not waking up till their alarms went off the next morning. Both placed a chaste kiss on their lips before they started to get ready for work. Sharon was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand reading the news paper when Andy came out. Stopping next to Sharon he kissed her cheek. "I love your dress."

Sharon looked down at her lavender dress, then looked up at Andy's attire. Sharon smiled then let out one of her snort laughs, seeing that he was wearing a dress shirt that matched the color of her dress. She blushed, pulling on his tie and kissed his lips. "How do we always do that?" Between kisses.

"Fate?" Andy murmured, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

"Could be." Her voice muffled as their tongues danced, pulling away slightly to catch her breath. "Even before we started dating we always found a way to match." Sharon smiling, smoothing his tie down with her fingers.

Andy pulled her up, and hugged her tightly to him, talking into her ear. "We did huh?" He kissed her temple than ran his fingers along her jawline. "Just shows that we were meant to be." He said tilting her chip up and kissed her lips.

Sharon just hums when his lips touch again hers staying longer. Her arms wrap around his neck while his are on her hips. They kissed for a few more minutes then pulled away. Sharon laughs as she wipes away her lipstick from around Andy's lips. "Sorry." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Andy took ahold of her hands, smiling at Sharon. "Don't be." Moving his head down and kissed her again.

Sharon pushed him away, fixing her hair and pointed towards him. "No more, it will make us late for work." Sharon said, trying hard not to smile.

Andy couldn't believe that Sharon or Rusty would believe that The Kid was in the way we would be looking wasn't big enough for him too. Andy hoped that after their talk that, Rusty would understand that he's part of this move too. Later he would have to discuss this with Sharon, but right now they all had a job to do. Find who murderer Heather Lutz.

As they spent most of the day together in PAB, either it was the murder room or in Electronics. The team was able to solve the case, as the rest of the team along with DDA Hobbes finished watching as Sharon and Lieutenant Provenza listens to Donald Irwin on how he hit Heather Lutz and dragged her body to the pool and left her to die. All because he didn't want his wife to find out that he was sleeping with her and that she was taking a good portion of their money. Lieutenant Provenza and Sharon left the interview room when DDA Hobbs shows up with her deal agreement along with Detective Sachez by her side, just incase the good dentist went on a rampage.

As Sharon passed by Electronic's Andy

walked out. "Sharon." He wanted till she turned around and looked at him, smiling.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Sharon asked as she was fully facing in his direction.

"Can we talk in your office, there is something important I would like to discuss with you." He asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course. Follow me Andy." As she turned around walking towards her office.

Once they were both inside Andy shit the door to give them privacy. He moved quickly and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Andy waiting till Sharon sat down in front of him. "What is is Andy?" She asked softly, leaning forward.

"Well The Kid ran into me today and asked me a real good question." Andy stopped his eyes scanning hers but got nothing from her.

"What did you and Rusty talk about?" Sharon asked calmly, shifting in her chair.

Andy ran his hand behind his neck. "Well he thinks that we." Moving his hands between them. "Are looking for a house for just you and I." Holding his hand up as Sharon tried to speak. "I told him that this not what we we're doing. That this house that I was looking for us. It has three bedrooms, one for us, one for him, and the other for our guest our other kids that need a place to stay. But I assured Rusty, that where ever we decide to move to, that he will always be included." Andy looked over at Sharon who was beaming at him happily .

"Andy, thank you, for being understanding with Rusty and saying that to him. I knew it was going to be difficult of a move for him. Since living in my condo has been the longest place he has ever lived. I had the feeling that he was feeling left out or being brushed aside. As we watched the video last night. Rusty had said some negative remarks about the house, but I reassured him that somethings are an easy fix, since this house cost is so low." Sharon smiled at Andy, folder her hands together.

"Yes, I could see him being scared about leaving your condo, to him and you its home. But I will try my hardest to make this place or anyplace we move in together feel like home to both of you." Andy finished saying, his hands running up and down his pants. "I also told The Kid, that we will all go as a group and look at the house tonight, after it's been cleared." Smiled Andy.

Sharon felt her eyes starting to mist over, his words replaying in her mind. It's been a very long time since anyone ever looked or catered to her needs or even her wants. It was always Sharon holding the weight of the world on her shoulder. Now she had this amazing man in her life who was willing to give his life to give her the happiness she deserved. "When did I get so lucky." Sharon said out of the blue. Her eyes locked onto his.

Andy smiled at Sharon as he leans forward on her desk, his right hand taking hers, his thumbs gliding over her knuckles. "Because you gave this old man a chance. Yes, your reply of fine wasn't the answer I was expecting but it was way better then a no." Andy finished smiling at her, his eyes lost in hers. He saw a single tear ran down her cheek. Using his other hand he wiped it away. "You have no idea how that much means to me. Someone like you giving a guy like me, I mean us a chance to find love again." Andy said as he ran his thumb along her salty cheek.

Sharon placed her free hand over the one that was on her face, turning her face into his palm and kissed his wrist. "Andy, you've been by my side since day two of Major Crimes. You've been my rock when things went south, you've became my best friend, and along the way you broken down my barriers that I built to protect myself." Moving both of their hands that were on her face over her heart. "Andy, I love you." Sharon said emotionally, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks.

Andy wasted no time letting go of her hands, pushing his chair back, and walking behind her desk. Pulling Sharon out of her chair, he didn't care if he was breaking one of her rules, but he pulled Sharon in for a passionate kiss. Sharon melted into his heated kiss his hands in her hair while hers clung to his back pulling him tightly against her. Soon their heated kisses slowed down, both resting their foreheads, trying to control their breathing. Sharon grins as she used her left hand to wipe some of her lipstick off around his mouth again. He would have to go back out to the squad room and she didn't want him to be in anymore butt of the joke today, yet again.

Andy ran his thumb over her swollen lips, he couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. His eyes moved to her sparkling green eyes, his other thumb wiped her tears away. "Sharon, I was nervous to say this, but I have been in love you with you for a very long time and to know that you love me too. Also you make me very happy that you want to build a life with me. That is..." Andy didn't get to finish as Sharon cuts him off. Her lips soft against his, Andy smiled while running his right hand in her hair pulling her closer. Sharon moaned when Andy's tongue glides through her lips, their tongue dancing, and moving clockwise.

They both pulled apart abruptly by the sound of someone knocking on her office door. Andy quickly moved in front of her desk, sitting down closed his eyes trying to control his breathing and started rubbing his right ear. He opened his eyes watching Sharon, as she shook her head, then moved her left hand to wiped around her lips to remove of any lipstick that went astray. Soon she sat down at her desk, her fingers sweeping through her hair trying to fix it, her eyes moved over to Andy's. Both blushing at how easily they got carried away, her heart beating rapidly, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered, to the glow on her beautiful face, just by having a conversation about them house hunting together as a family and the talk about their future.

"You look beautiful." Andy whispered with a smile.

Sharon stopped, her eyes locked onto his smiling. She felt the heat starting to burn along her face, it was probably a lovely shade of fuchsia. "Thank you." Sharon said shyly, her left hand moving some hair behind her ear. Sharon cleared her throat, looked at her door, her hands folded on top of her desk. "Come in." She said smiling as the door slowly opened to reveal Lieutenant Provenza.

Louie stopped, looking at both of them noticing how differently they looked from a few minutes ago. His eyes on Andy's, seeing his puppy dog like eyes were out, his lips a shade just like the Captains. In fact his best friend lips seemed to be a little swollen. Louie moved further into The Captains office, extending his hand out to give her his After Action Report.

Sharon took ahold of his report from his hand. "Thank you Lieutenant." She replied, rubbing her lips together.

His eyes observing Sharon's body language, her nervousness showing as she adjusted in her chair and was still rubbing her lips together. Louie has never seen that kind of blush on Sharon's cheeks, his eyes darting back to her lips. Which were in fact just as swollen as Andy's if not more. "Good god, could you two just couldn't wait to get home to make out?" Louie said disgusted while rolling his eyes. "Idiots." He shouts turning away from them and walked out of her office.

Andy turns back around to a flustered Sharon, her hands covering her mouth as she started laughing. Bowing her head to hide her face, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Andy started laughing too, both of them being figured out by no other than Louie Provenza, his best friend and one of Sharon's subordinates. They both glanced at one other, Andy soon stood up. Sharon watched as he adjusted his tie then used his hand to grab his handkerchief. She watched as he wiped around his mouth a few times, then placed it back into his pocket.

Andy cleared his throat. "I'm sorry..." Sharon cut him off with hand in the air.

"Don't." Taking a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "We both needed it, but it can never happen again." She said raising her brow and a voice she hasn't used since her FID days.

Andy held that smirk on his lips, as her words travel along his ears and imprinted in his brain. Nodding his head, his eyes glued on hers. "Yes, Captain." Andy said, standing up from the chair.

Sharon watched as Andy stood up from the chair, adjusting his tie again. Just smirking at her as he said "yes, Captain". But she knew that he meant what he said. That what happened between them a few minutes ago can never happen again in her office or anywhere in PAB. Sharon looked down at Louie's After Action Report. She no longer dreaded reading his reports now. It was on point, correct, and less of a headache, as before she would need a large glass of wine when she got home. By the time she was done reading his report for the fourth time.

There was a knock on the door and Andy peeked his head in. "Here's the rest of the teams reports, Captain." Walking in, he placed the reports on her desk. Standing in front of Sharon for a few minutes he decides sits down, grabbing Julio's report and going over it. Sharon watched as Andy started reading Julio's report, smiling at how lucky she is to find love again at her age. Sharon rested her chin on the palm of her hand, grabbing Amy's report. Two hours later they left PAB. Walking into her condo, or home as Sharon would say it, they went into the bedroom to change their clothes. Andy was dressed and ready while Sharon took a shower. Andy walked out of her bedroom, headed towards the living room.

Andy saw Rusty on his laptop paying him no attention, but that was alright with him, he knew deep down that Rusty trusted him. Andy sat down on the couch, leaning forward and picked up the news paper. Scanning over a few articles until he found the sports page. Andy was reading the scores and grunted at the odds of his favorite team doing good this year.

Rusty watched as Andy sat down on the couch, feeling guilty at how he has been treating Lieutenant Flynn lately. With all this talk about moving in together, he knew that Sharon would never abandon him. But the way they act towards each other terrified him. He knew they were not like his real mother, the Other Sharon and any guy she brought or took him too. He also knew that Sharon would never leave without him. Taking off his head phones, closing his laptop, he walked over to Andy sitting across from him.

"Listen Lieutenant Flynn...I mean Andy." Rusty said quietly with a smile. "I just wanted to say...ummmmm...thank you." Rusty fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, getting ready to cry for being for kinda opening to Andy. He didn't giving Andy a chance to say anything. He stood up quickly heading towards his room.

Andy watched as Rusty rushed to his room, Andy tried to reply, but the kid was to fast. He just sat there thinking, the Kid is finally seeing him as an ally, hopefully someday Sharon's equal, that he knew that Andy was in this relationships for keeps. Andy hears her bedroom open then a soft knock on Rusty's. Andy smiled as he knew Sharon would check on her son. He looked back down at the sport section skimming through it till he felt Sharon's hand caress his shoulder. Andy smiled as he looked up while Sharon smiled down at him. His grin widens when she leans down kissing him, their tongues caressing each other's. He enjoyed kissing her this way.

Sharon pulls away smiling down at Andy, her eyes on his. "Thank you for tonight." She said softly in case Rusty walks in.

He plays with her hair that was tickled his face, smiling up at her. "He's grown on me and well I knew you two were a packaged deal." Tugging on her hair so he could kiss her.

Sharon hums as she continued to kiss Andy, they heard Rusty's door open and slowly they pulled away. Sharon moved away swiftly while Andy stood up looking at Sharon before Rusty came into the room.

Rusty looked at both of them, he smirked at how they seemed to dress alike. Both wearing brown jackets and green shirts. Old people dating is weird, do all old couples as they get older dress alike? Thought Rusty, he continued to stare at them, he knew something had happened just now between them. He just didn't want to know the answer, Rusty just exhaled loudly walking past Andy and then passed Sharon walking to the front door opening it. Turning around after he opened the door. "Well are we still going?" Asked Rusty, while he held the door open, grinning at them.

Sharon looks over at Andy as he nods his head, his hands gesturing Sharon to walk ahead of him. Sharon starts walking her gaze lands on Rusty, who still had a smile on his face. As she walked past Rusty she thanked him while patted his left shoulder. Standing off to the side both watched as Andy walked past them both, stopping beside Sharon. They looked back watching Rusty locked the door, Andy took ahold of Sharon's hand, her fingers thread through his. Rusty rolled his eyes at his mom and Andy's relationship. It was just weird to see them act this way outside of work. But he loved that when Andy was around Sharon, she seemed to smile more, laughed frequently, and his mom wore this glow that made her face shine, she once describe that as love.

They made small talk as they drove to the house that had Andy and Sharon all excited about. They hoped that no one else outbid them on this house. Yes, we all agreed it needed a few minor updates but overall the house was perfect. Rusty watched as Sharon talked about the pool and how she loved to swim and to one day to own one. He watched as Andy smiled and just stared lovingly at his mother while she talked about helping Rusty with his room and just the talk of them being a family, made Rusty smile too. So this is what it's like to have a decent family? His mom Sharon, loved him dearly that she adopted him, even if her older son wasn't thrilled about the whole idea. Now seeing his mom, Sharon dating Lieutenant Flynn and seeing how happy he truly makes her. He thought about the conversation his mom had about having to call Andy Dad one day.

"Sharon when we do move in together, will I have to call Andy dad?" Rusty asked hesitantly, looking over at one of his posters.

Sharon sat down next to Rusty on his bed. "Oh Rusty, you don't have to call Andy dad and Andy isn't expecting you too either." Placing her hand over his, giving it a slight squeeze.

Rusty looked into her eyes. "Are you sure Mom?" Rusty asked his eyes locked onto hers.

Sharon smiled, using her free hand to cup his cheek. "Rusty, I'm sure. Andy isn't here to be your father, he's here to be apart of our lives, but mainly to be my partner. I love Andy, Rusty and he loves me. What we are doing here, is what two people in love do, we find a place to live together, share responsibility on bills and help each other around the house." Sharon rested her head on his shoulder, giving his hand a squeezed again.

Rusty laid his head against hers, closing his eyes. He knew Sharon wouldn't lie to him, so he squeezed her hand in return. "Okay, I get it. I'm just...scared that I was gong to be left behind if I didn't call him dad or he'll leave you, because of me." Rusty said sadly.

Sharon lifted her head looking into Rusty's worried eyes. "Rusty if me and Andy don't work out, it would never be because of you. It will be because we stopped loving each other, but never think it's because of you. Got it?" Sharon said in a stern voice.

Rusty shook his head rolling his eyes smiling at Sharon. "Yes, mom I get it." He said cheerfully, he looked at her seriously. "So, you love Andy, huh?" Smirked Rusty.

Sharon playfully slaps his shoulder, laughing. "Yes, I do." Nodding her head, her smile making her cheeks flush. "I do love Andy." Sharon said with a glow on her face.

"And he loves you?" Asked Rusty, his eyes watching as her cheeks started to get pinker.

Sharon looks down at their hands then up at Rusty's face. "Yes, Andy loves me too."

"Aren't you scared?" Rusty honestly asked Sharon.

"I'm terrified, but Andy and I talked about what we see in our future. We both agreed being together and Andy makes me very happy. So, I want to take this giant leap forward with him and I would love for you to go along with us. That's what we both want, Andy and I, is you and us under one roof." Beamed Sharon, her eyes starting to mist over with all this talk about moving in together and their futures together and the idea of them being a family.

"I think I get it now." Rusty said still holding her hand. "I feel better now that I have had a chance to talk to Andy about this and now hearing how you feel. Thank you for always being patient with me, I know I can be annoying." Rusty said while laughing.

"Oh Honey, you are a teenager, your suppose to be annoying." Sharon said while running her other hand through his hair. "But I love you and that's what makes you, you." Sharon let go of his hand and stood up from his bed. Sharon smiled at him. "We are ready to go when you are." She said softly.

Rusty stands up, running his hands down his pants. "I just need a few minutes to edit these paragraphs about Buzz." Looking at his laptop, then back to Sharon. "Shouldn't take me no longer than twenty minutes?" Rusty said hesitantly.

Sharon smiled as she walked towards his door. "Take your time Rusty, we'll be waiting for you in the living room."

Rusty sat in the backseat grinning as he watched Andy and his mom talk about Jason and the house having black mold. Rusty rolled his eyes laughing loudly as Andy annoyingly said "I thought Louie would bring me some kind of good luck with this house." Gripping the steering wheel tightly with both of his hands, his knuckles slowly turning white. Rusty's eyes moved onto Sharon's, her eyes sparkled brightly behind her glasses, as she stared into Andy's eyes. Her face had a soft glow to it, Rusty has notice that a few weeks ago. His eyes followed their path downwards to her smile that he has been seeing more of since she started dating Andy, well officially. He laughed as his eyes watched her hand reached over taking ahold of Andy's, intertwining their fingers now resting on her lap.

Rusty eyes drift back to Andy as his anger seemed to fade away, now he understood Nicole's meaning when she said The Sharon Effect. He watched Andy turn his head towards his mother smiling, for a second then turned back towards the road. Rusty could see a little disappointment in Andy's eyes about the house. Rusty's drifted his eyes towards his mother, her eyes showing the same emotion, but also something else. They truly loved that house, this house that was going to be for all three of them and also for their other kids. Rusty started feeling guilty about not waiting to move. Buzz was right, "Home is something you learn you carry with us." Rusty cleared his throat then spoke. "You know there are other houses on the market." He sees Andy's eyes look at him in the review mirror, as Sharon turns around looking over at him with a smile.

"You're right Rusty, there are other homes on the market. Ones that hopefully don't involve Major Crimes, dead bodies, infested with bugs or mice, and most importantly doesn't involve toxic black mold." Said Sharon with a smile squeezing Andy's hand, her thumb gliding along his thumb.

"Yes, there is, this time I'll keep Provenza out of it. That no good son of a..." Sharon cut him off.

"Andy, your language." Sharon said letting go of his hand to smack his shoulder, she rolled her eyes.

"What Andy said while rolling his shoulder. "It's true, you know how much trouble we would get into with him." Andy tried defending himself.

Sharon just hums taking ahold of his hand again. "Oh, how could I ever forget about you two and your penance for getting into trouble." Sharon said sarcastically with a smirk on her lips.

Andy just mumbles under his breath. Then looks in the review mirror, looking at Rusty. "So what do we say we get dinner down at the pier?"

Rusty smiled at Andy then shrugged his shoulders,his fingers playing wit the hem of his shirt. "Well, I was going to ask if you could drop me off at home, so I can pack some clothes and stay over at Gus's place for the weekend." His eyes darted to the floor of the car.

"Sure Kid, if that's what you want to do." Said Andy tilting his head to side.

Rusty looked over at his mom, who hummed as she turned around, smiling at him. "Of course Honey, tell Gus we said hello." Still smiling back at Rusty.

Pulling into the garage, Andy stopped tight behind Rusty's car. Sharon and Andy saying their goodbyes. Before Rusty shut the door he said. "Thanks, um I'm really sorry about the house. It really did have potential." Rusty closed the door quickly and sprinting off towards his driver side

door.

Andy looked over at Sharon with a grin on is face, as Sharon brought Andy's hand to her lips, kissing the back of his hand. Both noticing how slowly Rusty was coming around to the idea of them living together. "It's progress." Sharon said as ran her lips along his knuckles.

Andy nods his head, pulling out of the garage, heading towards the pier for dinner. Andy hummed as Sharon ran her thumb along his, as they walked to their table. Andy letting go to pull out her chair then pushed it in when are sat down. Andy smiled at her as he sat down across from her. Both looking out at the sun was being swallowed by the ocean. Andy reached kvetch taking her hand in his.

"I am sorry the house was a bust." Andy said sadly running his thumb along the back of her hand.

Sharon looked over at Andy, turning her hand over and folding her fingers between his. "Oh Andy, it was our first try. There are always others. Yes, not at a great price like that one but there are others. We just need to keep looking." Sharon said with smile and faith glistening in her eyes.

Andy smiled leaning forward his eyes glued on her lips, closing his eyes as their lips touched. Grinning when Sharon ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Andy opened his mouth to let her tongue in, both moaning. Sharon pulled away quickly remember where they were, Andy smiled as the blush crept up along her chest to her cheeks. He laughed Sharon looked over at him then hid her face under her hair looking quickly away from his gaze. She was beautiful when she was embarrassed.

Sharon's heart was racing, her body on tingled and her center on fire. It's been a long time since she has let herself go. Of course of all places to not let go, she did. That's why she looked so aroused then quickly looked away from Andy. Looking out at the ocean she heard Andy laugh moving her head to look at him, then tilted her head so her hair covered part of her face while looking down at the table.

Andy gave her hand a small squeeze then asked what she was going to eat. To change the subject so he could see her face. He grins when Sharon looked at him with a smile on her lips, unlinked their fingers to look at the menu. After they finished their meal, they decided to walk along the pier. They stopped almost at end sitting on a beach watching the waves crashed along the shore. Andy smiled as Sharon moved closer to him resting her head on his shoulder humming.

Sharon closed her eyes as she gent shady wrap his arm around her shoulder pulling her body fully against his side, placing a kiss on her hair. "I love you." He whispered in her hair. Grins when he feels her head move up along his neck and her warm lips placing a warm kiss on his neck.

"I love you too." Sharon breath warmed his neck making him groan pulling her more into him. Using his other hand to cup her face, guiding her mouth to his, kissing her slowly and swallowed her moans. Her left hand pulling the lapel of his brown leather jacket towards her. Her hands holding tightly to the brown leather, moaning loudly in Andy's mouth.

Andy pulls away grinning as Sharon whimpered when his mouth was no longer on hers. Rubbing his nose along Sharon's giving Sharon Eskimo kisses and grins when Sharon snorts. Putting her hand on his chest rubbing circles over his heart. "Let's go home Andy." Sharon said taking ahold of his hand, smiling at him.

"Let's go!" As he squeezed her hand, standing up pulled Sharon to hard up. Making her crash into Andy's chest, they both smiled before they kissed one last time. Pulling apart just grinning at one another then started walking, hand in hand towards his car.

On the car ride home Sharon held tightly onto his hand as she rested her head on the headrest grinning at Andy with a smirk on his lips as he drove them home. Pulling into the garage Sharon let go of his hand after he parked the car. Jogging to her side and opened his door extending his hand out and smiled when Sharon placed her hand in his. Walking hand in hand ru the elevator, the ride was short as Sharon just placed her head down but pulled it back up walking out to their condo door.

After Sharon closed and locked the door Andy helped taker jacket hanging it up then took off his and hanging in next to her. After he hung up their jackets and was pushed up against the door and Sharon's lips on his. Her tongue plunging into his mouth when he moans. Their tongues dance, Andy felt her knees giving away. So he quickly switched positions pushing Sharon the door. Kissing her passionately swallowing her moans and whispers of his name. His hands roaming her body as her started pulling out his shirt, moving her hands under it. Running her fingertips over his soft skin.

Andy struggled as he pulled away from Sharon panting. "Bedroom." He grins when Sharon nods her head pulling Andy to their bedroom.

 **The End**


End file.
